Oil Cisterns
Oil Cisterns are objects in Just Cause game series. oil cisterns at Emas Hitam Oil Refinery.]] Description and purpose They are large, concrete cisterns where the government stores oil, crude as well as refined products, at specific ports and some industrial locations. These cisterns can be used as an indication if a port serves as an oil harbor or not. If a port has at least one cistern, then it might be used as an oil harbor. Pipelines and pipes are usually connected to the cisterns, but all of those usually go underground. Many real ports have them, sometimes used to hold fuel for the ships, so a single one doesn't always mean that it's an oil import/export port. Just Cause 2 In Just Cause 2, there are two variants: Large and Small. For the destructible oil cisterns at Pulau Berapi, see: Fuel Silos. Large Variant This one is about 24 meters high and at least 16 meters wide, making up a total volume close to 4800 cubic meters, and all of them have the number "513457" on the side. They are less common, with less than two dozens divided on some specific locations in Panau. Sometimes found in a group of 2-4 and at some places alone or with the small cisterns. This one has a cone of steel on the top. Resource items are often on top of them. Small Variant These are a little more common than the large and can be found on many industrial areas in Pelaut Archipelago, as well as at most Oil Harbors. Is at least 16 meters high and 12 meters wide, making a volume that is close to 1350 cubic meters. All of them have the number "513451" on the side. This one is aside from the large version flat on the top. , here at Kuala Cengkih.]] Locations As said they are not very common. Note that the same location can have the both cisterns. Almost all of them are found in Pelaut Archipelago. .]] Large There are 17 in total. *7 at Pelabuhan Saudagar. *2 at Kuala Cengkih. *1 at Port Kepulauan Pelaut. *4 at Pekan Hutan Buluh. *3 at Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. *4 at Bandar Lombong Besi. *One is standing in the middle of Tasik Jernih during the mission "Helicopter Hangaround", or also known in the mission as a "silo". However, there's no oil in it, instead the Reapers uses it as a drug storage. The cistern is usually not there. Small There are 44 of them in total. *8 at Pulau Kait. *2 at Kuala Cengkih. *2 at Port Kepulauan Pelaut. *6 at Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil. *2 at Kampung Padang Luas. *6 at Pekan Hutan Buluh. *6 at Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. *6 at Bandar Lombong Besi. *2 at Kampung Langit Berasap. *4 at Kampung Perigi Hitam. About the cisterns at Pulau Berapi Pulau Berapi, Panau's largest oil refinery, is also using cisterns for storaging its refined oil products. But these cisterns are actually a variant of the Fuel Silos, and thereby destructible. There are two different variants there; one which is much smaller than the other but is pretty simular in shape to the usual oil cisterns, even if it's smaller, while the other roughly as high as a 3-story building and also at least 10 meters wide. There are 67 of them together all over the location. Destroying them will create a real massive explosion. They are made of some kind of metal, most likely steel. Pandak "Baby" Panay probably wanted to save some money on cheap metal cisterns instead of the more expensive concrete ones when erecting the refinery, even if those do have a higher risk of being destroyed. The president did, in compensation for that, set up a defense system with 6 SAM sites to protect the silos from air attacks. Though, it eventually proved that choosing the cheaper cisterns was a not a good choice at all. Just Cause 3 In Just Cause 3, there are three different variants: Large, Medium and Small. Other than there being three different variants instead of two, and them having different dimensions than their predecessors, their apparence is also slightly different. They are white instead of gray, and the piping also looks different. All of them are lit up by small floodlights around the bottom. . Two medium-sized to the left in the foreground, one large in the foreground but to the right, and three small ones in the background.]] Large variant While this variant is lower in height than the other two, being only approximately 11 meters tall, its massive width of 60 meters leads to a volume that is close to 31 000 cubic meters of liquid. It is usually found by itself or in groups of 2, rarely more. The Medici flag is initilially painted on two spots of its side which is - if it's within the boundaries of a liberated settlement however, these decals will be painted over with the rebels' banner. Some of them has visible pipes attached to them and some don't, but the ones in pairs usually do and then they are usually connected to each other by medium-sized pipes in a group of four, attached to the top sides. The ones at Porto Le Gratia also have a lot of piping entering through their sides, and on these particular cisterns, there are objects spawning on top of respective cistern - one SAM site as well as one Urga Postolka respectively. Medium variant This variant stands about 16 meters tall and at least 25 meters wide, being similar in volume and format to the "large" variant in Just Cause 2. It is usually found in groups of 2 to at most 8, usually in the range of 2-4. Most of its piping consists of very small pipes being attached to its top, but sometimes there are large pipes mounted at the bottom of its side. can be seen on the left cistern, while there is an Urga Postolka on the right one.]] Small variant This variant is about 19 meters tall and 15 meters wide, making up a volume of approximately 1070 cubic meters. Their piping is however the largest in size, with pipes attached to the top side being roughly one meter in diameter. They are usually found in groups of 2-5, but variations can occur. Locations Most of them are found at an handful of locations, with the vast majority primarily being found around the excavation sites in Prospere. Large variant There are 11 of them in total. *1 in the Citate Di Ravello harbor. *2 at Porto Le Gratia. *2 at Porto Vena. *5 just south of Cava Grande. *1 at Guardia Prospere IV Medum variant There are 29 of them in total. *8 in the Citate Di Ravello harbor. *7 just south of Cava Grande. *7 at or next to Cava Grande Secunde. *5 at or next to Guardia Prospere IV. *2 at Cava Geminos Sud. Small variant There are 84 in total. *9 in the Citate Di Ravello harbor. *1 at Espia Bassa. *3 at an unnamed airfield at N 40 42.745 E5 34.480. *3 at Guardia Plagia II. *3 at Guardia Montana I. *4 at Cava Montana. *3 at Guardia Prospere I. *3 at Guardia Prospere II. *26 at or next to Cava Grande. *3 at Cava Grande Secunde. *8 at Guardia Prospere IV. *3 at Cava Geminos Est. *15 at Cava Geminos Sud. See also *Panauan Oil. *Container Ships. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Fuel Production Category:Objects not related to Sabotage Category:Just Cause 3 Locations